The Waiting Game
by cyfan1978
Summary: Jack Doesn't know why he hasn't Heard from Ennis.. I do not own any of the characters mentioned. Comments are always welcome :  Hope you enjoy the story p.s. there are other character names that do not belong to me but the story is mine
1. Chapter 1

The Waiting Game

Chapter One

Last time Jack saw Ennis was in August and they were to meet again in November but it was now the middle of January and still Jack had not heard from him. At first he didn't think too much of it. He figured that Ennis was still sore about the fight they had the last time and was punishing him by making him wait longer to see him. When December came Jack figured that Ennis couldn't leave because of Christmas, but as time passed Jack began to worry. It wasn't like Ennis to hold a grudge for this long. No, something was wrong, Jack could feel it. He hated what he was about to do but he had no choice.

"Yes, operator can I get the number for Alma Del Mar?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't have a listin' fer that name." The operator said.

Jack had to think for a second. He had forgotten that Alma had remarried. What was her husband's name?

"How about Monroe Williams?" Jack was sure he remembered Ennis sayin' that name before.

"The number is: 555-6261."

"Thank you." Jack quickly hung up the phone and dialed the number before he lost his nerve.

"Hello." A female said as she picked up the phone.

"Hi is this Alma?" Jack asked.

"Yes, who are you?"

Jack took a deep breath and steeled himself for what was to come.

"My name is Jack Twist. I'm Ennis' finshin' buddy. I was wonderin' if you'd heard from him lately." Jack said.

"Who the hell da ya think ya are callin' me like this?" Alma was furious.

"I'm sorry, but I'm worried 'bout Ennis. I haven't heard from him in awhile and was wonderin' if somethin' was wrong." Jack tried not to get upset with her after all she had every right to feel the way she did. He didn't want to call her but he didn't know what else to do.

"I'm no longer his wife, I don't keep tabs on him. Isn't that yer job?" Alma asked with bitterness.

"Look, I know ya hate me and ya have every to, but if ya think I'm gonna say I'm sorry for what happened yer wrong. I don't regret any of it. Now you can help me find him or you can hang up the phone and pretend this conversation never happened, but before ya do, remember he's yer girl's daddy."

As much as Alma hated to admit it he was right. If something had happened to Ennis what would she tell the girls? They were just startin' to get close and the girls needed him.

"I haven't heard from him since Christmas. The girls asked him over so he wouldn't be alone but he said no."

"Do you know of anyone who might know where he is?"

"No, he don't have any friends that I know of except fer ya. Maybe Junior's heard from him."

"Do you have a number fer her?"

"She's at my sisters. The number is 555-0403."

"Thanks." Jack said as he hung up the phone. The knot in his stomach began to tighten. He didn't think Junior knew anymore than he did but he called anyway.

"Hello."

"Hi is Junior there?" Jack asked.

"Who's this?"

"My name is Jack Twist, I'm a friend of her dads."

"I'm Junior, daddy mention yer name once. What can I do fer ya?"

"I was wonderin' if you could tell me the last time ya heard from him. We were suppose ta go fishin' and I haven't heard from him. I was wonderin' if somethin' came up and he didn't get a chance to call me." Jack didn't want to scare her so he tried to remain clam.

"I talked ta him two weeks ago, he said he needed ta get away fer a bit." Junior often wondered if her daddy and Jack were more than friends.

"Did he say where he was goin'?"

"Not that I remember. You could ask his boss Mr. Larabee he might know."

"Do ya have his number?"

"Sure it's 555-9227. Can I ask ya somethin' Mr. Twist?" Junior knew she was takin' a big risk but she had ta know.

"Sure but please call me Jack." Jack could sense that Junior was a lot like her dad and under normal circumstances he would have liked to have talked to her more.

"Ok Jack, you and my dad, yer more than just friends aren't ya?"

Jack felt like he had just been sucker punched. He had no idea where that came from or how to answer it.

When he didn't answer Junior said "It's ok, I figured it out a few years back. I don't care, I'm happy as long as my daddy's happy and ya seem like a nice guy." Junior knew she had thrown him for a loop and she needed to try and smooth things over.

"I think this is somethin' ya really should talk to Ennis 'bout." Jack didn't know what else to say. He didn't want to lie ta her nor did he want ta say somethin' that would upset Ennis. He knew how Ennis felt about people findin' out 'bout them. If Ennis knew his daughter knew he'd have a heart attack Jack was sure of it.

"He'd never tell me. Don't worry someday I'll get him ta tell me. Just be good ta one another ok."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Jack had been right about one thing. Ennis was punishing him for their fight but why did he need to get away? And more important where did he go?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jack called Mr. Larabee and found out that Ennis had asked for some personal time off. Mr. Larabee knew that something was really bothering him so he offered Ennis the use of his cabin over in Hudson. He gave Jack the address and Jack packed a few things and was set to leave at day break. He had at least a 16 hour drive ahead of him so he went to bed early, only sleep didn't come.

_Meanwhile over at the Lander GeneralHospital…_

"Has there been any change in our John Doe nurse?" Dr. Kinney asked as he entered the I.C.U.

"No doctor."

"Do the police have anymore information?"

"No. All they know was this man was out riding his horse when somethin' must have spooked the horse and sent him flyin.' They brought him here because the Hudson Hospital didn't have the right equipment to treat him."

"Thank you." Dr. Kinney went over the patient's chart one more time. John Doe had a broken arm, a broken leg, and 3 cracked ribs, and a slight concussion. The one thing he knew for sure was this guy was lucky to be alive even if he was currently in a coma.

Every time Jack closed his eyes he could see Ennis. He called out to him but Ennis just seemed to get further and further away. Jack ran to reach him but it was too late Ennis was gone.

Jack woke up in a cold sweat. He wondered what his dream had met. Was Ennis really gone? Or was he trying to tell him somethin'. Jack looked at the clock and saw that it was 3am. He decided not to waste anymore time. He got dressed, grabbed his bag and headed out the door. The thought of Ennis hurt kept playin' over and over in his mind. Jack couldn't explain how he knew Ennis was hurt, he just had a feelin' in the pit of his stomach.

_"Where the hell am I? Why does every part of my body hurt?" _

_"Don't worry you're ok here."_

_"Who are ya? And where the fuck is here?" Ennis asked._

_"I'm the ghost from your past." The spirit said._

_"What the fuck are ya talkin' 'bout? What's goin' on?" Ennis had to squint to make out the figure in standin' before him._

_"I'm here to show you how things were."_

_"I don't understand." But before Ennis could say any more he found himself standin' up on Brokeback Mountain lookin' at Jack and him sittin' around a fire._

_"Don't worry they can't see or hear us. Ennis I'm here to guide you on this journey. You are here to answer questions that only you have the answers to."_

_Ennis looked at the two of them and said "Jack, I remember this day. It was the first time I really talked ta ya and you started jumpin' around like a fool and knocked our supplies over." Ennis laughed. _

_"It felt good ta talk ta someone like that. To laugh and feel free." Ennis closed his eyes and when he opened them he was watchin' him and Jack makin' love for the first time._

_"What does this have to do with anythin'?" Ennis asked the spirit feelin' embarrassed. These were his own private thoughts and he wasn't so sure he liked the idea of sharin' them with this spirit._

_"You tell me." _

_"I don't remember much just wakin' up with this need and wantin'. I didn't know what was goin' on only that I didn't want it ta stop. It felt so good. For the first time in my life I felt alive. It wasn't until the next mornin' did I realize what had happened." Ennis had no idea why he was sayin' all them things to the spirit but he couldn't stop himself. It was like he had ta tell him._

_The next thing Ennis knew he was back where he started from._

_"Now what?" He asked._

_"What did you learn from that?"_

_"I was happy up there on Brokeback. I was scared and confused over what had happened. I also remember bein' pissed at Aguirre fer makin' us come down a whole month early. It had nothin' ta do with the fact that he was cheatin' us outta the pay either. It was because I wouldn't see Jack again."_

Jack didn't even realize he was speedin' until he heard the police sirens.

"Hi officer, nice mornin' isn't it?" Jack said with a smile.

"Yes it is. Can I see yer driver's license and registration please?" The officer asked.

"Sure." Jack reached into the glove compartment and got the papers. He handed them over.

"Do ya know how fast ya were goin' Mr. Twist?"

"No sir I don't. I wasn't aware I was speedin'."

"You were doin' 75 mph in a 60mph zone."

"I'm sorry officer I didn't realize. I guess my mind was else where." Jack knew right where his mind was he was thinkin' of Ennis.

"Here ya go. Please drive save." The officer handed Jack the ticket and left.

Jack put the ticket in his pocket and started off again. This time watchin' his speed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Jack was exhausted by the time he reached the cabin that night. He had driven straight through, stoppin' only long enough to go to the bathroom or grab a bite to eat. As he pulled up he spotted Ennis' truck and he began to feel uneasy. Somethin' wasn't right. He parked his own truck and got out. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He tried the door and it opened. That was strange; Ennis would never leave his door open. Jack walked in and called out his name. No answer. He checked the cabin from top to bottom, his heart beating faster with each step he took. Ennis was nowhere to be found. Jack thought maybe Ennis went for a ride so he went to see if the horse was tied up out back. The horse was there but he was not tied up and the saddle was still on him. Panic struck him. Ennis would never leave his horse like that he knew somethin' was wrong for sure. He went back to his truck got in and went to find the sheriff's office.

_Ennis stood waitin' fer the next spirit to come, thinkin' of Jack and all the good times they had. _

_"Hello Ennis, I'm the spirit of the present."_

_"What are you suppose to show me?" Ennis asked._

_"Close your eyes and take my hand." The spirit said. Ennis did as he was told._

_"Look Ennis at your life now."_

_When Ennis opened his eyes he saw him and Jack on their last trip. His heart broke when he saw Jack's back turned away from him. He knew this was one of their worse fights ever. Jack had told him he didn't know if he could do this anymore and Ennis had just told him that he couldn't make the next trip because Junior was gettin' married. Jack understood but he was mad that Ennis had waited so long to tell him. They had said a lot of hateful things to each other and that was why Ennis took the time off work and went to the cabin to try and calm down. Ennis had missed the trip after that one too because he couldn't get the time off. He never called Jack to tell him 'cause he figured he didn't care, after all, Jack never called him to apologize. _

_"Oh Jack I wish I'd handled that differently. I never meant all them things I said. I shoulda've called ya and told ya what was goin' on instead of bein' so stubborn." Ennis felt his heart ache. He wanted to reach out and hold Jack tight, to tell him he was sorry. Ennis closed his eyes and tried to hide the tears. _

_Next thing Ennis saw was Jack all alone in his place. He was drinkin' and his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. Ennis stared at him in shock. He had never seen Jack look so bad._

_"What's wrong with him?" Ennis asked._

_"This is how he's been since yer last fight." The spirit replied._

_"I did this? Where's his wife and kid?"_

_"That's somethin' you have ta ask him." _

_Ennis closed his eyes and tried to block out the horrible image. He didn't want to think of Jack that way, all hurt and alone. It reminded him too much of himself. When he opened them again he was back in the white room._

_"Ennis, what did you learn?" The spirit asked._

_It took Ennis a moment to answer._

_"It's my fault that things are this way. But I can't change it, they are what they are."_

_The spirit left and Ennis was alone once again._

Jack found the sheriff's office and went inside. His heart was beatin' so loud he couldn't hear himself think. Fear had a hold of his heart and he didn't know if he could get the words out right to ask the questions so he just stood in front of the desk for a minute.

"Can I help ya sir?" The deputy asked.

"Yes, can you tell me where the man is that was stayin' at the Larabee cabin?" Inward Jack breathed a sigh of relief that he was able to get it out it a calm and steady voice.

"Do ya know him?"

"Yes he's my brother, Ennis DelMar." Jack said without hesitation.

"I'm sorry sir, he was in a terrible accident. We did everythin' we could here but he was too badly injured. We had ta take him to Lander General Hospital."

"How far is that from here?" Jack asked.

"Just over 11 miles."

Jack didn't even thank the young man he ran out the door jumped in his truck and was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jack was surprised that he didn't get another ticket. All he could think about was Ennis. What had happened? How bad was he hurt?

"Damn it Ennis! I shoulda called ya to see how ya were. I never shoulda've been so stubborn. If anythin' happens ta ya I don't know what I'll do." Jack sat in the truck for a few minutes to gain control before he went in. As he got out and approached the information desk he let out a silent prayer.

"Could ya please tell me where I can find Ennis DelMar?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry we don't have anyone by that name listed." The nurse replied.

"You have to. He was brought in from Hudson." Jack couldn't hide the panic in voice. His heart felt like an ice cold fist had a hold of it and wouldn't let go. All of a sudden it became very hard to breathe. He could have sworn his blood had frozen in his veins.

"Let me check with ER, they would know if anyone was brought in from there. Do you know when he was brought in?"

"No."

The nurse left and Jack just stood there, his fears growing by the minute.

After what seemed like hours she came back.

"Sir the only patient we have that came from Hudson was a week ago. He had no ID on him."

"Where is he now?"

"He's in I.C.U. on the second floor."

Jack headed for the elevator. He was so scared he didn't even realize he was rude once again to some one who was tryin' to help him. All he wanted was to get to Ennis. This mystery man had to be him. Jack knew he had to be pretty bad if he'd all ready been here a week.

He walked up to the nurses station and said "Could ya tell me about the guy they brought in from Hudson about a week ago."

"Who are ya?" The nurse asked.

"I'm the brother, if it's the person I'm lookin' for. See my brother Ennis Del Mar went away on a trip but never returned home. The deputy told me he was brought here."

"We have a John Doe in room 10. I'll take you to see him."

"Thank you."

Jack followed the nurse. When she opened the door he took one quick look and began to cry.

"Is that your brother?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, can I see him?" Jack asked as he wiped away the tears that started to fall.

"Sure you can, I'll go and page Dr. Kinney so he can tell you what's goin' on."

"Thank you." Jack walked into the room and sat down on the chair next to Ennis. He could see things were not good.

"Oh Ennis I've finally found you! What happened to ya cowboy? You look like hell." Jack felt a little relieved now that he knew where Ennis was but he still dreaded hearin' what the doctor had to say. He knew it wasn't gonna be good.

"Mr. DelMar, I'm Dr. Brian Kinney, I've been lookin' after yer brother since he came here."

"Hi doc, my name is Jack Twist." Jack quickly added "We have different fathers" when he saw the strange look on the doctors face.

"Can you tell me what's wrong with Ennis?" Jack asked as he took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

"Mr. Twist, Ennis had a really bad accident. He has some broken ribs, a broken leg and arm and he is in a coma. He was unconscious when he was found. At first he was stable but an hour later he slipped into the coma. He has been like this fer 7 days now. I must tell you this could go on for awhile, he could wake up tomorrow or not until next month. The thing his test results are normal."

"If everything is normal than why don't he wake up?"

"I wish I could answer that. It's really up to your brother if or when he decides to come out of this."

"Thanks doc. Is it ok if I stay here with him?"

"Sure, talk ta him let him know yer here. He can still hear ya. Hopefully that will make him want to come back." Dr. Kinney said as he turned to leave.

"Ok Ennis did ya here that. You've got ta come back ta me. There's so much we need ta say and do. You can't leave me. I'm not gonna let ya." Jack took Ennis by the hand and stroked his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jack spent the night watchin' Ennis sleep. Every time Jack fell asleep he had the same nightmare. He kept seein' Ennis lyin' in the casket with no one at the funeral but the girls and him standin' at the far back hidin' so no one could see him. He would wake with tears rollin' down his cheeks and a heavy weight on his heart.

It was noon when Jack decided he better go and give Junior a call. She needed to know what was goin' on and maybe with her help they could bring Ennis back to both of them.

"Hi Junior it's me, Jack."

"Hi, did you find daddy?" Junior was glad Jack had called but she wondered why Ennis didn't call to let her know he was ok.

"There's no easy way to say this. Your dad had an accident and he was hurt pretty bad. He's in a coma."

The phone went dead for what seemed like hours. Junior didn't speak. She was in too much shock.

"Junior you ok?" Jack was worried that maybe she had passed out.

"I'm here. Where is he?" Junior asked through the tears she couldn't stop.

"He's at Lander General."

"Ok I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks for callin' me." Junior didn't even say good-bye she hung up the phone grabbed her coat and purse and headed for the car.

Jack went to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat even though he wasn't hungry.

When he returned 30 minutes later the doctor was there.

"How is he doc?" Jack asked.

"There's no change yet. I have asked Dr. Michael Novotny to come and have a look. He is a brain specialist." Dr. Kinney said.

"You told me there was nothin' wrong." Jack started to raise his voice.

"Nothin' that I could see, but I would prefer to be 100 percent sure."

"When will he be here?" Jack could barely talk around the lump in his throat. He felt like his whole world was crashin' down around him and there was nothin' he could do to stop it.

"He said sometime after 4."

"Thanks." Jack walked over to Ennis and once again took his hand.

"He's not yer brother is he?" It wasn't a question.

"What da ya mean?" Just great the last thing he needed right now was for the doctor to find out the truth. If that happened he wouldn't be allowed anywhere near Ennis.

"It's ok, ya don't have ta worry. Dr. Novotny and me are more than just friends if ya know what I mean. Don't worry I'm not gonna say a word. Just get him back here." Dr. Kinney said with a smile as he turned to leave.

"Thanks doc."

The doctor just nodded and left Jack alone with Ennis.

"Come on cowboy opened those eyes. We've got a lot ta talk 'bout you and me. I need ta fix this Ennis 'cause I can't stand it, but to do that I need ya ta wake up. I need ya period." Jack sat there too scared to move. So many thoughts were goin' through his head and none of them good.

"Why are ya doin' this ta me God? What have I done so wrong? All I did was fall in love with someone, why am I bein' punished fer that? I ain't perfect and never said I was but if ya really want ta do somethin' ta me than so be it, but leave Ennis alone. He never asked fer any of this and I can't walk away anymore than I can stop breathin'. So I'm askin' ya please save him. I don't care what happens ta me but save him, he's a better man than me." Jack was pleading. He didn't know what else ta do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_What was that? Ennis could hear someone's voice but he couldn't quite make out what they were sayin'. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the voice. It was Jack and he was cryin'. _

_"Jack ya made it. Thank God! I'm so glad yer here." But Jack didn't reply. All Ennis could hear was Jack mumblin' he still couldn't make out the words. _

_"Damn it! Why can't I just wake up? I can't give up, I got to get back to Jack some how." _

Junior arrived at the hospital around 2. When she got to the room she saw Jack with his head on her daddy's chest and could hear him cry. It was then that she realized just how much he loved her dad. She prayed that Ennis would wake up not only for her but for Jack.

She cleared her throat so Jack knew she was there.

"Hi Junior." Jack said as he wiped the tears away.

"Hi, how is he?"

"There's still no change. Dr. Kinney asked his friend Dr. Novotny to come and check Ennis' brain. He wants to make sure there's nothin' wrong."

"Didn't they already do that?" Junior asked as she moved to stand beside Jack.

"Yes but Dr. Kinney doesn't want to take any chances."

"How are ya doin'?" Junior asked.

"I'm hangin' in there. I got ta be strong fer him ya know. He's got ta come back ta us." Jack could feel the tears started ta fall again. He quickly turned away from Junior.

Junior walked behind Jack and put her arms around him.

"It's ok, he'll be fine."

Jack got up and gave Junior a big hug. He was so glad that she was here, not only for Ennis but for him. She understood how he felt about Ennis and she didn't care.

"I'm gonna get a coffee so you can be alone with yer dad."

"Ok, Jack you two are gonna have that happy endin' I promise ya."

With a smile Jack left the room. He really hoped she was right.

"Hi daddy; it me Junior, I got here as soon as I could. You got ta listen to me ok? You need ta wake up. I need ya, so does Jenny but the person who needs ya the most right now is Jack. He loves ya so much daddy I wish you could see how much this is killin' him. You always taught us to follow our hearts and never give up, to believe in ourselves and to go after what we wanted. Well it's time ya took yer own advice. You spent so much time worryin' 'bout us girls and what others thought that ya fergot to take care of ya self. Please daddy wake up, we love ya and need ya." Junior reached over and took his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

_"Junior is that you? I can hear ya." Ennis smiled, he could finally make out what was bein' said ta him._

_"Little darlin' I know ya can't hear me but, I'm so sorry to put ya through all of this. I never wanted ta hurt anyone. This was all an accident nothin' more. I promise I'm comin' back to ya, Jenny and Jack, just wait."_

It was 4:30 when Dr. Novotny came. Both Jack and Junior were with Ennis.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Novotny."

"Hi Doc, I'm Jack and this is Ennis' daughter Junior."

"I assume Dr. Kinney has talked to you."

"Yes he has." Jack answered.

"Good. I've already looked at Mr. Del Mar's file and what I'd like to do is run another C.A.T. scan. Sometimes nothin' shows on the first one because it can be hidden do to the swellin'. Once the swellin' goes down we can see more."

"Will this tell us why he is still in the coma?" Junior asked.

"It may or may not, depends on what it shows. If there is somethin' on the brain that would explain the coma and we would have to do surgery. If nothin' shows then the coma was brought on from the concussion and only time will tell."

"How soon will we know?" Jack asked.

"The test takes about an hour to an hour and half. I'll take him now and I should have the results by 8."

"Thank you."

The doctor went to the nurse's station and called for an orderly to come. Five minutes later Ennis was on his way down stairs.

Junior went to the waiting room while Jack just stood there looking at the empty room, his heart feeling just as empty.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jack and Junior waited for what seemed like forever for the test results to come back.

Junior kept prayin' that her daddy was goin' to be ok. She was just startin' to really get to know him and she wasn't ready to let him go. There was so much she wanted to tell him like how she wanted him to walk her down the aisle when she got married, or be there for her when her baby was born. Sure it was all the future and none of it had happened yet but Junior wanted this more than anything.

Jack couldn't sit still. He paced back and forth so much so that the nurse thought he was goin' to put a hole in the floor. She even came to him at one point and guided him to a seat and got him to sit for a whole minute before he was up and at it again, so the nurse gave up.

It was 9 o'clock before Dr. Novotny and Dr. Kinney came to them.

"Both Doctors, this can't be good." Jack said as he stood next to Junior and braced himself for what was to come.

"Sorry the tests took so long." Dr. Novotny said.

"Please doc, just tell us what's goin' on." With out realizin' it Jack reached for Junior's hand and held it tight.

"Ennis is fine. There is no brain damage of any kind. The only thing he has is the concussion." Dr. Novotny said.

Jack let out a huge breath that he didn't even know he was holdin' and he could feel Junior relax a bit beside him not sayin' a word.

"So what does this mean?" Jack asked.

"It means that the coma was likely brought on due to the trauma of the fall." Dr. Kinney answered.

"What now?"

"Now all we can do is wait and see. Ennis is goin' to have to do this himself. All I can tell ya is to have faith, don't give up on him and talk to him. I'm sure he hears you on some level." Dr. Kinney said.

"Thanks doc." Jack said as he turned and went back to be with Ennis.

As the doctors walked away they couldn't help but feel for Jack, as it wasn't that long ago they found them selves in a similar situation.

Junior decided that it was time to call her mom and let her know what was goin' on and to tell her that she didn't know when she'd be comin' home.

When Junior got off the phone she sat down in the waiting room. She wanted to give Jack some time alone with her dad.

"Dear God, I know you can hear me so please, help my daddy. He's in trouble and really needs you now. I know he's made mistakes but we all have. He has never hurt no one and he loves us girls. Now I've heard ya don't approve of how he feels fer Jack but God, aren't we all supposed to love each other? Isn't love supposed ta be the most important thing in life? And when we find that one person are we not supposed to be with them? I just want my daddy ta be happy but before that can happen you have to help him wake up. Please God, Help him. Amen.

Jack sat in the same chair took Ennis by the hand and lowered his head in prayer.

"Dear God, thanks fer makin' Ennis ok, but I still need ya ta wake him up. I need ta tell him I love him and I'm not ever gonna leave him. We're gonna have that sweet life I've always talked about but first he needs ta open his eyes. I've already asked ya ta save him and ya did, now please help me again. Maybe ya want me ta leave him cause that's yer way of punishin' me fer all my sins but that ain't never gonna happen so you might as well take me now."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_Ennis sat in the hall waitin' fer the next spirit. He kept goin' over and over everything that had happened. He wondered want the future spirit was goin' to show him. _

_"Ok Ennis, are ya ready to see your future?" _

_"Don't you guys ever make a noise so people know yer there? Ya startled me."_

_"Sorry."_

_"I have a question, if I don't like what I see can I change it?"_

_"The greatest thing 'bout the future Ennis, is nothin' is written in stone. The future is what you make of it." With a poof they were gone._

_The next thing Ennis knew he was standin' in a small dark room that smelled like stale beer and piss._

_"Where are we?" Ennis asked._

_"We're in your apartment, 10 years from your present."_

_"I know I don't have a lotta money or I'm not the best housekeeper in the world but this can't be my place." Ennis said as he took a look around. There was garbage on the floor, dirty dishes in the sink, empty beer bottles and liquor bottles everywhere, the bedding looked like it hadn't been changed in months and the floor was just as bad. _

_Ennis walked to the bathroom and looked inside and saw his future self passed out on the floor with a bottle in his hand. His clothes were dirty and he smelled like he hadn't bathed in a year._

_Ennis looked at the spirit and asked "How did this happen to me?"_

_"Keep watchin'." Was all the spirit would say._

_Ennis heard a knock on the door and turned to see his oldest daughter Junior walk in with some guy._

_"Why do we keep doin' this all the time? He doesn't want our help and it kills me to see you go through this every time." Kurt said to Junior._

_"Listen, you don't have to do this, but I do. He's my dad and he needs me. He's got no one else and I can't just leave him." Junior turned to Kurt and looked him straight in the eye. She was tired of this; it was the same thing every time. She knew her husband loved her that's why he did this but it hurt her to have to put him through it. _

_"You know I can't let you go through this alone. I just wonder why Jenny never comes."_

_"I don't know all the details but I'm gussin' it's cause she never could understand why daddy loved Jack."_

_"I can understand that. It's a hard thing to deal with."_

_"Maybe so, but it doesn't change how I feel and it shouldn't change how she feels, he's our dad, but I guess she's more like mama than I thought." Junior made her way to the closet took out fresh bedding and made the bed. While she did that Kurt went into the bathroom and cleaned Ennis up as good as he could then he put him in bed._

_"I don't understand, if my girls know 'bout Jack and me why ain't I with him?" Ennis looked to the spirit for answers but the spirit just kept lookin' straight ahead._

_Ennis looked around the room more closely. There on the nightstand was a picture of Jack and a postcard. He bent down to read the card. It was his hand writing and it was about them gettin' together but Ennis didn't see any of that. All he saw was DESEASED written in big red letters._

_"NO!" He yelled. He was sure he had stopped breathin'. He couldn't move. _

_"How did it happen? Never mind I know. I told him they'd get him one day, just like ol' Earl."_

_"Things aren't always what they seem Ennis." The spirit said._

_"Then tell me."_

_"Just watch."_

_"Junior you never told me how Jack died."_

_Junior finished settling her dad in bed and was on her way to the kitchen to clean up when she stopped and turned to Kurt. _

_"It was 9 years ago. Daddy and Jack always seemed to be fightin' but this time it was different. They had a really nasty fight up on Brokeback Mountain. They both said things they didn't mean and they stopped talkin' fer 3 months. Finally daddy wrote Jack a letter settin' a date fer their next trip. He figured Jack would know it was his way of sayin' sorry. Anyway, Jack never got the note; he died 2 months before that. Daddy called Jack's wife ta see what happened. She told him that he had an accident while changin' a tire but daddy never believed that, he always thought Jack was beaten to death. He blamed himself fer not bein' there for him."_

_"Was yer dad right? Was Jack beaten to death?_

_"No, it's just like Mrs. Twist said. Jack was changin' a tire when the tire iron slipped and knocked him unconscious, he drowned in his own blood."_

_"Why didn't yer dad believe her?"_

_"His own fears I suppose. It was easier fer him to handle than to deal with the fact he could have had a happy life with Jack. I tried tellin' him that it was no ones fault that it was an accident but he wouldn't hear it. He just kept sayin' he would one day get the bastards who did it."_

_"What did he do?"_

_"He went and got Jack's ashes and took them up to Brokeback, it was Jack's wish, then he came back here and started drinkin'."_

_"It's sad how he threw his life away." Kurt said._

_"He was never the same again. I've heard him many times askin' God to take him."_

_"He's lucky to have you Junior."_

_"And I'm lucky to have such a wonderful and understandin' husband." Junior said as she walked over to Kurt and gave him a hug._

_Ennis just stood there in silence. Had he really let his fear destroy his life? Why couldn't he just let things be? Not only did he ruin his own life but he ruined his daughter too. _

_"It can't happen this way, I've got to do somethin'. I can't lose the only people that I love." Ennis looked at the spirit pleadin' fer help._

_"Ennis, life is what you make of it. Only you have the power to change it." In a flash Ennis was standin' back in the white hall._

_"What now?" Ennis asked out loud._

_"Now, you follow the light." He heard a voice say. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

It was 1am and Jack was sleepin' in the chair when he woke with a start.

"Ennis are ya awake? I swear ya just squeezed my hand."

There was no response.

"Damn it, I want ya ta come back to me so bad that my dreams are startin' ta feel real." Jack lowered his head in his hands and cried.

"Jack." Ennis whispered.

Jack's head snapped up and he looked at Ennis, his heart poundin'. He was sure his mind was playin' tricks on him.

Ennis slowly opened his eyes and looked at Jack. He tried to talk but nothin' came out.

"Ennis yer back! Don't say a word I'll get the doc." Jack ran out the room to the nurses station and told her that Ennis was awake and to call Dr. Kinney. Jack then went to the waiting room to tell Junior. She was asleep curled up on the chair when Jack woke her up.

"Sweetheart yer daddy's ok. He just opened his eyes." Jack couldn't stop smilin'. His heart was burstin' and he was so excited he couldn't sit still.

Junior couldn't say anything she was so over come with emotion so she reached up and hugged Jack.

Jack headed back to the room to wait for the doctor.

Ennis had his eyes closed and for a split second Jack's blood ran cold. He thought maybe he had imagined it all, but then Ennis whispered "don't do that."

Jack just stood there and grinned. He was so glad that he had his Ennis back.

Dr. Kinney entered the room and said "hello Ennis, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Hi doc." Ennis whispered.

"I'm goin' to have a look at you ok?"

Ennis nodded.

Jack waited outside for the doctor to finish.

Five minutes later Dr. Kinney came out to talk to Jack.

"He's a very lucky guy. There doesn't appear to be any memory loss. Everything seems to be fine but I'd like to keep him a couple of days for observation."

Jack let out the breath he didn't even know he was holdin'.

"That's fine, thank you."

"Right now he needs rest and plenty of liquids. He is still a little disorientated but that'll pass. I'll be back later to check on him. Try not to keep him awake too long." Dr. Kinney winked at Jack as he walked away.

Jack went to tell Junior what Dr. Kinney had said.

"Thanks Jack fer carin' enough 'bout daddy to never leave. Ya never gave up on him and that means a lot ta me."

"No need ta thank me. It's what ya do fer the ones ya love."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes but not too long."

Junior nodded and went to see her dad.

When she walked in he was sleepin'. She walked over and placed a kiss on his forehead. Ennis opened his eyes.

"Hi darlin'."

"Try not to talk too much daddy. I'm so happy yer awake." Junior couldn't stop the tears of joy from fallin'.

Ennis just reached out and took Junior by the hand. He remembered what he had saw in the future and he made a promise right then and there ever ta put his baby girl through that.

"Thanks fer bein' here." Ennis said.

"I always will be daddy. Now get some sleep." Junior kissed him once more before she left.

Jack took his usual place and said a silent prayer.

"Thank you God fer givin' me back my Ennis. I promise not to let anythin' happen to him ever again. He is my life and I'm not givin' him up, not now not ever. I hope ya can help me out here. I know how stubborn he is and I was just hopin' that maybe ya could give him a little push. Anyway, thanks again. Amen." Jack feel asleep and when he woke a few hours later Ennis was starin' at him.

"Yer suppose ta be restin'." Jack said as he sat up.

"From what the doc told me I've slept enough." Ennis voice was startin' to sound normal and he was lookin' good.

"Four weeks to be exact." Jack said.

"Have ya been here the whole time?"

"No, it took be a few weeks ta find ya. But once I did I never left yer side."

"And Junior, how long has she been here?"

"I called her as soon as I found out. She came the next day and has been here ever since."

"I'm sorry to have worried ya all." Ennis said. There was so much more he wanted to say but he thought this was a good place to start.

"Just next time ya decide to run off and clear yer head can ya please tell someone where ya goin'." It wasn't a question.

"Ok. Jack there's somethin' I need ta tell ya." He swallowed hard. He didn't know how to say it.

"What?"

"I'm sorry fer all the fights we had. I never meant any of it. I never wanted ta hurt ya."

"It's ok Ennis we can talk 'bout this later. Besides it wasn't all yer fault."

"Jack please I need ta finish. I said some things that I never shoulda said. Yer right, I always push ya away because of my fears. You had it all figured out and I didn't want ta listen. I was afraid of what others would think. Hell I don't blame ya fer what ya did I would've done the same."

"We can talk later, please get some rest now." Jack didn't want Ennis to get upset. They had plenty of time to talk things over once he was out of the hospital.

"Will ya stop interruptin' me."

Jack didn't say another word.

"Thank you. What I really want ta say is; I love ya." There he had finally said it and there was no turnin' back now.

Jack just sat there in a daze. He was sure it was the meds talkin'.

When he didn't say anythin' Ennis asked "did ya hear me?"

"Yes." Was all Jack could say.

"Well, don't ya have anythin' ta say." Ennis tried not to laugh. The look of total shock on Jack's face had him wantin' to burst out laughin' but he knew better. He didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Sorry I wasn't expectin' ya ta say that." Jack had never felt more alive in his life. He never thought Ennis would say those words ta him.

"I love ya too." Jack said as he bent down a placed a gentle kiss on Ennis' lips.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Sorry for the mix up at the beginning here is the real chapter 10 enjoy :)

Chapter Ten

Both Dr. Kinney and Dr. Novotny came to see Jack and Ennis before they left the hospital. It had been three days since Ennis woke up and he was now anxious to get back home so he and Jack could start planning their life together.

"Dr. Kinney, you said to me that you understood what I was goin' through. I got the feelin' that you knew how I felt. Can you tell us what happened?"

"Sure, it happened 4 years ago. I was being stubborn as usual and Michael tried to make me see that we were meant to be together but I didn't want to listen. I was too scared of what others would think, especially the other doctors. To make a long story short, Michael and I had a huge fight and he left angry. He jumped in his car and drove as fast and as far away from me as he could get. He was drivin' down the highway when this truck came outta no where. He swerved, lost control and ended up hittin' a tree." Dr. Kinney had ta stop. The memory was still too painful.

Dr. Novotny continued.

"I was almost dead when they found me. I was unconscious, bleedin' from everywhere. It was so bad that they couldn't even tell what was wrong at first. I spent 3 months in a coma and when I came to I couldn't remember a thing. I didn't even recognize Brain."

"It's sad that I had to almost loose him to realize just how much he meant to me. It took over a year for him to regain his memory."

"I remembered all my medical training but I don't remember what happened that night. How I hit the tree or what we were even fightin' about."

"It was then that I realized just how much Michael meant to me. I couldn't stand the thought of losin' him. So I decided that I didn't care what others thought anymore. I loved him and that was all that mattered. We have been together ever since. I saw the way you looked at Ennis and it was like lookin' in the mirror."

"How do people treat you?" Ennis asked. He was glad that he had met someone who understood what he was feelin'.

"Most don't even know and those who do treat us no different. We are still the same people we have always been. Why should it matter that we are in love? People fall in love every day why should it be any different for us?" Michael wanted to know what Ennis was thinkin'. He saw Brian when he looked at him. Brain had acted the same way when he first told him he loved him.

"I don't know." And that was the truth. For the first time Ennis thought about it and he could see Michael's point of view. He realized that he had nothin' to be a shamed of. He loved Jack with all his heart and after his visit with the spirits he knew that what he was feelin' was ok.

"When you're feelin' better why don't the two of you come and visit us at our little place just outside of town?" Brian asked.

"That sounds great. It'll be nice to spend some time away from everything." Jack said.

"Ok here is our number call us and we'll make plans. In the meantime Ennis, rest and take care of yourself." Brian said.

"Thanks for everythin'." Ennis said as he got up and sat in the wheelchair. It was hospital rules that the patients be taken out in wheelchairs.

Once in the truck Jack said to Ennis "I think we should stay at the cabin fer a few days until yer a little stronger."

"Damn it Jack! I ain't no weaklin' but I would like ta stay fer a few days, I think we deserve a little time ta ourselves."

"I agree, lets take a couplea days ta relax and make plans."

"What kinda plans?" Ennis asked.

"Like where we're gonna live." Jack looked at him and smiled. Jack thought is heart was goin' to burst. He never thought he could love someone so much. He really had to thank God for givin' him Ennis.

"That sounds good. Jack I'm sorry fer everythin' I shouldn't have tried to fight us. I was miserable without ya and I don't ever want ta feel like that again." Without a warning Ennis leaned over and gave Jack a big kiss smack on the lips.

"Ennis, what if someone saw?" Jack asked in shock.

"So what if they did? I was only kissin' the person I love." Ennis leaned back in his seat and smiled.

Jack started the truck up and headed towards the cabin. Once there Jack turned to Ennis and asked "What happened when ya were asleep?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told ya."

"Try me."

"Ya know I think I'll keep it to myself fer now. Maybe someday I'll tell ya. Thanks fer not givin' up on me. I heard ya and Junior talkin' ta me."

Jack's eyes started to water.

"I wasn't sure if ya could or not but that wasn't gonna stop me. I prayed like I never prayed before. I wasn't gonna lose ya." The tears were fallin' now but Jack didn't care.

"I love you." It was simple and it was the truth. Ennis didn't even notice the tears fallin' down his own cheek.

"I love you too, cowboy."

They just sat there in the truck holdin' each other for awhile, glad that they had each other and enjoying being in love.

It was then Ennis decided he wasn't gonna worry about what others thought but instead spend every minute lovin' Jack because after all you never know what tomorrow will bring.

THE END


End file.
